Talk:Halaster Blackcloak
Picture Anyone else think the color picture is more appropriate to use in the character box? Johnnyriot999 07:31, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I've got to got with quality over color. Personally, I think the Lockwood image does a better job of portraying the madness of Halaster, besides just being a better sketch. Plus, it's the image WoTC choose to use in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. --Ebakunin 14:37, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I have to agree with Ebakunin. The sketch does look more impressive due to his stance. Sage :I agree with Johnny, I like the color version. The lockwood image is better looking, but that matters not if the file we have is to small to appreciate it. Taking the actual images we have into account, I think the color one is better.Wenin 00:21, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I uploaded a larger version of the Lockwood image, equal in size to the color image by Easley. So the decision can now be based on the better picture, rather than the image quality. --Ebakunin 01:58, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Well now I'm torn. =) Which image came first, cause I've actually never seen two artists draw essentially the same likeness. I did notice that the image gallery is now broken, at least for me. Wenin 04:55, 15 March 2007 (UTC) My additions I added notes on his supporting character role in Elminster in Hell (namely, his unsuccessful attempt to rescue Elminster from Avernus at Mystra's behest), and a note on his death in the Year of Risen Elfkin. 04:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Death, Revival and Clones So, with Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage out, it's obvious that Halaster's death didn't stick. Do we have any official idea of when that happened? Likewise, is the note from that adventure that Halaster cannot be killed, because he always reforms within 1d10 days, at all accurate?--Ranime Codexer (talk) 20:41, August 10, 2019 (UTC) On a side topic, the article "Character Themes: Citizens of Splendor" in Dragon #409, which is about Waterdeep-associated character themes for PCs in D&D 4th edition, contains the theme "Halaster's Clone". Is the information from this article at all relevant to this page or this wiki?--Ranime Codexer (talk) 20:41, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :I believe that's where we stand as of 5e - DotMM was a crazy-fun read and I still havent parsed out all the details. I would think if that information in Dragon magazine 409 pertains to ALL Halaster clones it could fit into his character article, in a condensed manner. Please feel free to send me, or the mods/admin a message if you have any questions about how to contribute. :) Ruf (talk) 23:11, August 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I have no idea how or if the Halaster's Clone theme counts for this wiki, because it's presented purely as a player's and DM's option - it's not set in stone that it exists the way that, say, Elminister being depowered during the time between the Spellplague and Second Sundering is, you know? Plus, I don't know how the events of 4th through 5th edition are applied to the official Faerun timeline. But... I'll give it a shot. I mean, the article is online and can be readily found for cross-referencing, and you guys know the mechanics for this site far better than I do.--Ranime Codexer (talk) 06:28, August 11, 2019 (UTC)